Harry Poter and the Havoc at Sea World
by SecretAgentStephie002
Summary: Will Harry and the gang catch whoever is doing thes hanous crimes?


Hey! I'm back again! I'm sorry to say that this Harry Potter and the Havoc at Sea World is not as good as the original. I lost that one, but I promise if I find it I will type it up and post it! :) Oh, the ending's pretty weak, too, sorry about that. :(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Sea World, The Fish Mart (if there is one), That 70's Show, Indiana Jones, or Scooby Doo.  
  
Anyway, to the story... ------------------------------------------  
  
"All right, is everyone here?" yelled Snape as he got on the bus.  
"Yes," chanted the sixth year students.  
"Rules for the bus: No yelling, no fighting, and absolutely no magic!" barked Snape.  
"Magic?" asked the bus driver. Snape erased his memory and told him to drive.  
As a back to school treat, Dumbledore let the sixth years go on a field trip to Sea World (don't ask me how they got there seeing as the only Sea World I know of is in Florida). Over the summer, Harry and Hermione hadn't changed, but Ron was a different story. He had visited a friend in America and had gotten hooked on That 70's Show and he had become obsessed with Hyde. "Hey, man, this trip is gonna be sweet," he said, taking a pair of oversized sunglasses out of his book bag. "Right," said Hermione, looking over the seat. She looked over at Harry and rolled her eyes. "It's just a phase," then he added, "I hope." He looked over the seat at Ron who was sitting with Nevill. He was taking about the government, again. "All right, we're here," (cheer from the students) said Snape. "Rules for Sea World-" "Rules?" yelled Ron. "Rules are the government's playpen!" "Sit down, Wesley, and 10 points from Gryffindor," said Snape. "Now, the rules for Sea World: No yelling, no running, no setting the animals free, and absolutely no magic!" "Magic?" asked the bus driver. Snape erased his memory again. "Now, let's go," said Snape. When they all walked off the bus, Snape shielded his eyes and hissed at the sun. "Uh, well, what are you waiting for? Go!" They ran toward the gate and showed their tickets to the employees.  
"So what do you wanna do?" asked Harry.  
"I'd like to see one of the shows," said Hermione.  
"Cool, man, let's go," said Ron.  
They walked to one of the show stages and sat down.  
"Are you ready to see Shamu!?" yelled the trainer.  
"Free the whales!" yelled Ron. Hermione yanked on his collar and he sat down.  
"If you do that again your going to get us kicked out," whispered Hermione.  
"I have to make my voice herd, man!" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to watching the show. Fifteen minutes later, Ron stood up, ran down to the water tank, jumped in, and yelled, "Protest the mistreatment of animals! They can't stop us all!" Two security guards picked Ron out of the water and threw him out of the show. Harry and Hermione followed after him.  
"Thanks a lot, Ron" said Hermione.  
"Hey, man! They need to free the whales!" said Ron.  
"Yeah, whatever," said Harry, unhappily. All of a sudden they herd a terrible scream from the polar bear caves.  
"What was that?" asked Ron.  
"I don't know," said Hermione, running toward the polar bear caves. Harry and Ron followed her. When they walked in they saw Nevill tied to a rock that was surrounded by Killer Emperor Penguins. "Nevill, who did this to you?" yelled Harry. "The Monster of Fish Mart Lake!" yelled Nevill. Then Harry (being the super hero he is) swung from a rope Indiana-Jones style and rescued Nevill. "Thanks, Harry!" said Nevill. "No need to thank me, I'm just doin' my job," said Harry, super-herodly. "Heh, heh, the Killer Emperor Penguins are attacking," said Ron. Just then the casher from Fish Mart came and all the Penguins came over and ate him.  
"Whew, that was lucky," said Hermione. "I mean, for us, poor Fish Mart guy." "What did the Monster of Fish Mart Lake look like?" asked Harry. "Well, he was around 5'7" tall, 172 lbs., green all over, and slimy," explained Nevill. "There's his trail!" "Cool, man, it's all slimy and stuff," said Ron. "C'mon, let's follow it!" said Hermione. They ran around Sea World, following the slimy trail. It ended up going to the boy's bathroom. "I can't go in there," said Hermione. "C'mon, man, there's no one in there," said Ron. "Okay, but we better make it quick," said Hermione, walking in the bathroom. Harry and Ron followed her in. "Help!" yelled someone from inside one of the stalls. The three ran in and saw a complex pulley system that had some poor, unsuspecting child by his ankles. It was lowering him inch-by-inch into a running toilet. "Heh, heh. It's gonna give the kid a swirlie," said Ron. "It's not funny," said Hermione, elbowing Ron in the arm. "Don't worry, we'll get you out." She untied him and stopped the toilet. "Thank you so much!" said the kid, hugging Hermione. "Uh, you're welcome," she replied. "Who did this to you anyways?"  
  
"It was-it was, the Monster of Fish Mart Lake!" he answered. "Is there a legend behind said monster?" asked Harry.  
"Well, long, long ago, this worker from Fish Mart died in a pond around here. There were a bunch of people around that could have saved him, but they were too high off of the toxic fumes from the pond," he explained. "Thanks. You can go now," said Harry.  
The three walked outside and tried to find another slimy trail. "Look," said Hermione. She pointed to some slimy green stuff on the ground. "Let's go!" she said, running along the slime. "It's going to Alligator Lake!" said Harry. They all ran as fast as they could to the lake. "Look!" said Ron. In the middle of the lake there was a small island with a tree. The monster had tied an employee of Sea World to it, but the monster didn't have a way to get back to the mainland, so he was stuck on the island, too. Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped on rocks over to the island. "And the Monster of Fish Mart Lake is..." said Hermione, pulling off the mask. "Professor Snape?" "That's right, and I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you medaling kids!" he said. "I get it! Snape left a trail of grease...the grease from his hair! And the costume, hmmm, oh! His robes got all green when he grabbed the Killer Emperor Penguins from their tank!" said Ron. "Hey," said Hermione, "what happened to the whole '70's talk'?" "I was getting kind-a tired of it," said Ron. "Oh, okay. Well, we should be getting back to Hogwarts." They all got on the bus (even Snape, but the kids kept giving him wired looks) and they drove happily back to Hogwarts. 


End file.
